As i said, dont mess about in potions class
by danielbarnes
Summary: a girl downs a magic potion and learns the consequances


**Teachers Pet**

« SUCCESS! » Orfanicus yells out lifting a purple vial up into the air. He smiles wryly and pivots to his left, striding towards his alchemist analysis chart. He takes a pencil in his right hand and lifts the vial affront of him.

"I have been waiting for this day for so many years." He checks a couple of boxes filled with arithmetic calculations and then prances to the duplication machine. He places the vial into the machine and presses a few buttons. A few moments later his lips form a wide smile as ten vials comes out of the machine, each bearing inside a pink bubbly liquid. The man took off his lab coat and looked at his golden watch.

"Oh no, if I don't get ready I will be late for my class." Orfanicus throws on his coat and places one of the vial inside his pocket, takes his briefcase and closes the light after making sure all machines were shut off and the alchemist fire blown out. He hops in the car and drives off to his junior high school where he teaches.

He hops out of the car all the same time of looking at his watch. "On time, the kids won't rub it in me." He smirks and nods to one of his companions passing by. He opens the door to his class room, the kids were starting to come in from outside. He watched all of them walk in and sit down, still under heavy chatter. Orfanicus is the teacher of grade 5 elementary at Taché School. He looks at his watch again and nods not even caring to lift his head up to catch the glimpse of the time with the school clock. The National Anthem comes on and everybody stands up patriotically. At the end, Orfanicus looks down at his watch again, nodding in satisfaction. He sat back down and already a couple of hands were raised by smiling girls.

"Mister Harriet…" A young girl asks his name. "Why do you keep looking at your watch?"

Orfanicus grins. "Simply because Emily, I have a surprise for all of you that will last the remainder of the day which we will start…" Raising his watch to his eyes to amuse the class. The students giggle all smiling happy. "In thirty minutes." The whole class begins to chat again, loving what they just heard.

"Well now everybody let us take the first thirty minutes of the class to organize the class room. I have here a plan for the class room and I will post it on the black board right here." Sticking the paper to the black board and signalling to the students to approach, he moves out of the way, closing, all the same time secretly locking the door. The students, boys and girls huddle around and start to move around some desks and push them into different area of the class room. They seem to be enjoying themselves already. Orfanicus excused himself for a minute from the classroom making sure everybody will behave during his quick absence. He moves fast towards the schools laboratory and takes a couple of vials, one for each student of the class room. He rushes back to the class room holding around eighteen of them. All the students, as informed on the paper were gathered around the center of the class room. All desks pushed aside. They have formed a circle and are now discussing about plenty of different things. Most of the boys were on one side and most of the girls were on the other. All the students then stops what they are saying and turns around to see Orfanicus or mostly all the vials he is carrying. He places them all in the center of the circle before everybody.

"Okay boys and girls, each of you take one and go back to where you were sitting." At his words, he was swarmed by the who-can-get-a-vial-and-go-back-first students which were the whole class. He managed to step out of the way and before seconds, it was over. All the vials were purple. And all the vials had a pink bubbly liquid in it. However in the pile of vial, Orfanicus placed amongst them his vial he had put in his pocket earlier this morning. Now one of the students in the group of kids had this vial while everybody else had a similar one but with water with pink colorant. All the students looked at the vial but did not open it yet. Some even tried switching them around but Orfanicus stopped them before it happened. He looked at the boys and then at the girls and then finally said.

"Alright class, each of you has a vial. In the vial there is a pink bubbly liquid. The bubbles are only carbonated water. However, one of the vials on the floor is not carbonated pink water. It is a potion I have formulated in my alchemy laboratory in the basement of my house. You see, when you don't have a wife and kids, you have lots of times on your hands." The class giggles as Orfanicus smiles. "Now, something will happen to the person who will drink this vial. There is a power inside that liquid that shall polymorph any recipients who drinks it." Orfanicus used words of high vocabulary to make sure none of the students understand until they experiment it. The whole class smiles and some begin to talk. "Do you think it's mine? It has to be mine! No it's yours! Can we drink it now?" The students say in anticipation.

At Orfanicus signal, all the students opened their vial and observed their bubbly water. None of them knew if they had the special one that carries magical powers according to Orfanicus. They all gulped their vials down as Orfanicus smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Now class, one of you has gulped down the special vial." Everybody looked at themselves and at everybody around. Some smacked their lips together and looked at their friends and the rest around the class room. Most of the eyes travelled around but ended up to stop at one of the girls. Not any girl, everybody knew her as the cutest girl in the class and definitely one of the popular girls according to the boys of the class room. At that stage in school, they are beginning to have some little crushes on the girls around them. All eyes gazed on Kathryn who had one hand on her tummy and one holding her up behind her. Her eyes weren't looking back to them, no, she was starring directly at the carpet in the floor. She winced which made everybody stare at her. "It's Kathryn, she has it! It's Kathryn." The students tell each other not keeping their eyes off her.

Kathryn's eyes widened and she looked up at Orfanicus, confusion in her face. "What's happening to me?" Orfanicus, placed a hand on his chin and nodded, smiling happily. "Nothing much yet Kathryn, hold tight, it will not hurt." She shook her head raising a bit her voice in panic. The others half scared half excited on what is happening. "Tell me Kathryn, what is your favourite animal?" Kathryn threw her hair back while saying. "Fox, but what does that have to do with anything." Orfanicus nodded. "Oh trust me Kathryn; it has to do with a lot."

Kathryn looked around the class embarrassed. All of the sudden, her stomach started gurgling loudly. Everybody started to laugh but not Orfanicus and definitely not Kathryn who turned red in the face. Kathryn's cheeks filled up with air and then everything was blown out. Again, blown out, again, blown out, until eventually the gurgling got louder and she pushed her stomach forward opening her mouth and a loud burp came out of it. She shot her head back up still sitting down crossed legged and looks around in embarrassment, covering her mouth with both her hands. The boys were laughing their heads off while most of the girls tried to gather around Kathryn to help her out and come to their best friend's aid. Orfanicus then had to butt in and tell the girls that she will be alright, it is only temporary and that look at it and be fascinated by it so that you can all write a report for tomorrow. The girls nodded and sat back down, eyeing Kathryn from head to toe. Kathryn's hands were still on her mouth but suddenly she brought them down to her side, lifting herself on her knees with her mouth opened. She let out a little cry of pain and touched her teeth. The laughing seized as everybody observed the young girl's teeth elongate into canine teeth. They were still short but pointy. Whispers is all Orfanicus can hear but he made out the words and ended up knowing that the students were truly amazed and cannot believe that this is happening the the cutest girl they love. The boys surely does not want to stop her from transforming, oh no. They enjoy it more than the girls. The girls them looks at their best friend growing sharp little canine teeth and spots her little cute nose slowly turn colour become more triangular shaped. Kathryn winced and blew out air from her nose. A bit of liquid came out of her nostrils and made her nose wet as it formed into a little snout nose. Kathryn was overwhelmed by the sensations and could not speak a lot. Whenever she tried, she was abruptly stopped by a new sensation that fills the body with bizarre feelings. The tip of her ear seems to tickle her a lot as, in front of the class she felled to all fours scratching madly at her ears. She stopped suddenly and looked at Orfanicus that was leaning next to her. "Take your hands off your ears, let everybody see the marvels of your transformation, let yourself be taken Kathryn." At his words Kathryn nodded and moaned slightly and retreated back to sit up right on her knees. She tilted her head at the sensations while closing her eyes. The ears grew longer but did not yet travel at the side of her head. The students loved seeing this as some of them laughed in the face of Kathryn. The ears became larger in size but what really shot sensations into her was the lengthening of the ears. Little tiny hair sprouted at the tip as both of them reached its normal size. Fur spread into the inside of the ear. She wanted to scratch but was told otherwise. Her hair fell around her ear now that it became much longer. Kathryn's eyes widened as she stood up in front of everybody holding her hands up in front of her. She backed a bit and watched them move on their own, changing shape, her fingers retreating back to the palm but before the end, they just became a bit stubbier but really shorter. All at the same time, little red hairs grew on her paws as pads formed under her hand. The fur travelled all the way down her arm but stopped just before reaching the elbow. Orfanicus stared at Kathryn, undergoing her transformation; he shook his head knowing what was to come next.

"Uh oh…" He whispers to himself, the talking and yelling to Kathryn were much louder and he took advantage of that. "Mistake number one Orfanicus, you forgot that a transformation inquires clothes to be torn apart. That tail's going to grow right out of her soon and all the boys and girls are looking at her. They are only fifth graders and they'll surely have a chance to see her naked." He looked around the students amazed at how much they were excited to see Kathryn transform into a lovely little fox. "This is going to be like sex education. He brings his hands to his face not believing the grand mistake he has done; the kids still far from realizing what will be coming up. What Orfanicus worried about did come indeed. The young transforming girl brought her paws in front of her eyes watching what was once her nails becoming long sharp pointy claws. The claws surpassed the sprouting fur at the tip of her paw fingers and curled downwards into a fine pointy end. Kathryn let out loud moans which made many of the kids around her get up a bit from their seat to watch what's happening even behind her. Kathryn led their eyes to her back as she brought her newly formed paws just under her belt. She seemed to be pressing against her tail bone area but unfortunately, her claws were getting caught in the fabric of her tight blue jeans. She wriggles her claws around trying to get them out of the pierced fabric. She tugs downwards and out came a loud and long RIIIIIP. Her eyes widened in horror realizing what just happened. A piece of her jeans fell down behind her. Her face turned so red that she fell forward. The kids around did not yet realize what has happened, wondering what was that ripping sound they all get up and scoot around at her back as she falls forward on her knees and down on all fours. Laughter rose so high up when they had a glimpse to Kathryn's pink little panties a bit shrivelled thanks to her little claw work. Outside of it, she still wore the blue tight jeans although displaying a big hole. Her pant tearing up sent a feeling into her which made her body to spas out a bit. The kids behind her were pointing at her butt while she was trying to grasp at it with her furry paws. She moved her legs around which made her to collapse on the ground and then back up again. Although while falling forward, her knee held the pant leg down and caused it to rip from the belt down. There was something that seemed to catch the attention, the laughter and the eyes of every student as they looked at something coiling up slowly inside her panties. One of the girls started to shed a bit of tears looking at her best friend being laughed at and at what is happening to her. Orfanicus felt extremely bad but at the same time, enjoyed the sight of the young girl transforming. The pressure the coiling tail inside her panties was now too great for the fabric as it burst out of her, swishing in the air with already long growing red fur and at its tip, a beautiful white. While the tail was still snaking its way out of her butt, Kathryn clawed away at her shirt and pants as she fought against a very weird sensation. Her face was pushing outwards. She felt it push forward just like she felt her tail growing. Little hairs grew outwards from her now sprouting snout. Kathryn was mostly naked in front of the whole classroom. Torn clothing lies around her and still onto her at certain places. She gets up and walks unsteadily for a couple of steps, a couple of girls rushing to her aid while the boys stood there laughing and starring at her nakedness they would have never expected to see. Her back arched a bit backwards as she lifted her hands in the air which got the girls to step back from her. She then started to bend the other way forward. Her tail was swishing from side to side out of control. Her knees bent and her elbows bent. Kathryn felt heavy weight placed at her shoulders but what it really was, was the spine forcing itself to be horizontal forcing the poor girl to all fours. When her paws touched the carpet, a foot got caught in some of it's fabric as she felt intense tickling sensations just like she has felt when the first hairs sprouted out before revealing the start of her tail. Her hind feet reshaped and formed claws just like her fore paws.

"Listen class…Listen well." Orfanicus said tickling teasingly Kathryn's skin on her throat. She coughed a bit, everywhere on her body emanated a little spasm. She lifted her head up saying. "Aahh, what is happening to m..my…voi…vookk ark! Aarraakkk aarrkkk." Saliva ran down the side of her long snout. "Roar, Reeewr." Her vocal cord changed into a fox vocal cord as she communicated with the laughing boys and the mostly worried girls. Fur speeded all around her body, coming out of everywhere, completing her transformation with little finishing touches. Orfanicus gave out a sigh of relief. Kathryn walked around, still her mind shaped as a human. Orfanicus nodded and asked the laughing boys and girls to sit down. He crouched down to the silent and still Kathryn. "Don't worry girl, I'll bring you to my basement after school and you'll have a nice bed to sleep there. Tomorrow in class, I'll have to return to your human self but everybody will have a big assignment attach to this, I will automatically give you 100 and you will not have to do anything. Thank you Kathryn."


End file.
